muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Flash Cards (Western Publishing)
Western Publishing made a line of Sesame Street See and Know flash card games from 1978 to 1982. There have been several reissues of the sets. Golden republished some of the sets with new art in 1986, as part of the "Sesame Street: Get Ready" line of books and games. These were republished in 1993. In 2003, Reader's Digest reissued some of the original sets, with fewer cards. Alphabet Cards Alphabet Cards were first published in 1978. The cards have a picture on one side that evokes a letter of the alphabet, and the accompanying letter on the other side. The illustrations are by Sal Murdocca. The set was reissued in 1986 as part of the "Get Ready" series, with new art. The original Sal Murdocca set was reissued by Reader's Digest in 2003, but with only 26 cards, instead of the original 52. Image:Alphabet cards 01.jpg Image:Alphabet cards 02.jpg Image:Alphabet cards 03.jpg Image:Alphabet cards 04.jpg Image:Alphabet cards 05.jpg Image:Alphabet cards 06.jpg Image:Alphabet cards 07.jpg Image:Alphabet cards 08.jpg alphabet pack.jpg|"Get Ready" reissue Golden_1986_get_ready_alphabet_flash_cards_1.jpg Animal Cards Animal Cards were illustrated by Tom Cooke. 1982 animal cards.jpg Color Cards Color Cards were illustrated by Tom Cooke. golden color cards 1.jpg color cards 2.jpg color cards 3.jpg color cards 4.jpg Going Places Cards Going Places Cards were published in 1982. The cards match a character with the place where that character is going. The cards are illustrated by Tom Cooke. 1982 golden books sesame street going places cards 1.jpg gp cards 4.jpg Guess Who Cards Guess Who Cards were published in 1978. They have a picture of a "person in your neighborhood" on one side, and the name of that person's job on the other side. The cards are illustrated by Frank Mayo. Guesswhocards1978.jpg File:Guess_who_cards_1978.jpg whitman golden sesame flash cards alphabet guess who word number 3.jpg Number Cards Number Cards have a picture on one side that evokes a number, and the accompanying number on the other side. The cards are illustrated by Sal Murdocca. The set was reissued by Reader's Digest in 2003. Image:Number cards 01.jpg number cards flash.jpg Image:Number cards 02.jpg Image:Number cards 03.jpg Image:Number cards 04.jpg Image:Number cards 05.jpg Image:Number cards 06.jpg Image:Number cards 07.jpg Image:Number cards 08.jpg get ready numbers cards.jpg|"Get Ready" set, 1986 Numbers1993FlashCards.jpg|Reissue of the 1986 set, 1993 File:1993_numbers_cards_back.jpg Shape Cards Shape Cards were published in 1981. They have a picture that includes a simple shape on one side, and the name of the shape on the other side. The cards are illustrated by Tom Cooke. File:1981_shape_cards.jpg shape cards sest.jpg shape cards 1.jpg 00shapescards.jpg|Reissue Word Cards Word Cards were published in 1978. They have a picture that evokes a word on one side, and the spelling of that word on the other side. The cards are illustrated by Tom Cooke. The "Get Ready" reissue, published in 1986, has a cover illustration by Tom Brannon. File:See_and_know_word_cards.jpg wcard 3.jpg wcards 5.jpg wcards6.jpg gp cards 2.jpg 1986 flash cards words.jpg|"Get Ready" reissue, 1986 File:Golden_get_ready_words_flash_cards.jpg 01wordscards.jpg|1997 reissue 00wordscards.jpg __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Games Category:Western Publishing Category:Get Ready Learning Series Category:Reader's Digest